This invention relates to a support structure for a body member and, more particularly, to a reusable support structure for the knee joint of a human.
The human knee is commonly considered a hinged joint performing two principal actions, flexion and extension. The anatomical structure of the knee joint consists primarily of the joining of the femur bone with the tibia bone. This is accomplished by several articulations including: an articulation between two positions on the femur and two corresponding semilunar cartilages called menisci; are between the tibia and the menisci; and are between a piece of cartilage known as the patella or kneecap. Ligaments stabilize the knee at these articulations both laterally and medially.
Knee injuries are common among humans engaging in athletic and other strenuous activities. Injuries result because the bone-cartilege-ligament arrangement of the knee is relatively weak in face of forces applied medially, laterally, and rotationally. The injuries from these forces vary widely in severity from bruising tissues around the knee, simple ligament pulls or sprains and cartilage dislocations to ligament and cartilage tears and ruptures.
Compression or contusion type injuries result from falling or receiving a direct blow to either side of the knee joint. Lateral and medial sprains and tearing of the lateral and medial supporting ligament of the knee result generally from the receipt of a direct blow to the lateral or medial portion of the knee, while the foot appended thereto is firmly planted. Torsion type injuries result from an abnormal wrenching of the knee joint, usually when a foot is planted in one position, while above the knee the upper portion of the body is forced to move to a different position.
For individuals, particularly athletes and others, who have had a history of weak or injured knees, the common practice has been to tape their knees with medical adhesive tape. This suffers from a number of drawbacks. Tape is not reusable and thus is relatively expensive, particularly where frequent applications are required. Tape also generally requires a second person to apply it. Some skill and expertise on the part of the person applying the tape is also generally required, as improper application can cause reinjury, exacerbation of the existing injury, blood circulation problems, or irritation or cutting of the skin area under the tape. Moreover, the use of the tape to prevent medial and lateral movement of the knee inhibits the normal flexion and extension of the knee joint.
Because of these short-comings, reusable fabric knee wraps have been used in place of taping. However, wraps by themselves cannot give the support provided by properly applied tape. Typically, wraps and the wrap material slip relative to the skin. Such slippage results in loosening of the wrap and generally in the loss of the benefits provided by the wrap.
Further, various stays or other mechanical devices have been used in conjuntion with both medical taping and wraps, as a means to provide increased stability and rigidity. These devices vary widely in use and structure. Most of the simpler devices provide no real support against lateral and medial movement of the knee while also providing full flexion and extension range for the knee. The more complicated devices are generally more effective in this regard although typically they are expensive, cumbersome, and difficult for an individual to position and apply the knee support to his or her own knee.